Nosso Lugar no Universo
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele seria capaz de ir até os confins do Universo para recuperar o seu lar, ela seria capaz de apoiar qualquer idéia dele só para estar ao seu lado. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Oneshot escrita para o concurso "Las Delicias de Majin Buu", da página "Dragon Ball Fanfics", do Facebook.

 **Casal sorteado:** Trunks e Mai.

 **Cenário:** Namek.

 **Objeto:** Lâmpada.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z, bem como todos os seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Akira Toriyama. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem qualquer intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Nuestro Lugar em el Universo", de ina minina. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Um aviso bem básico: esta fic tem uma cena NC-17. Então, todos já estão avisados.

* * *

 _É a noite desamparada  
Das montanhas ao mar.  
Mas eu, aquela que te embala,  
Eu não tenho solidão !_

É o céu desamparado  
Se a Lua cair no mar.  
Mas eu, aquela que te estreita,  
Eu não tenho solidão !

É o mundo desamparado  
E a carne triste se vai.  
Mas eu, aquela que te aperta,  
Eu não tenho solidão !

" _ **Yo No Tengo Soledad", Gabriela Mistral.**_

* * *

 **NOSSO LUGAR NO UNIVERSO**

Os seus olhos negros brilhavam, excitados, olhando para o espaço sideral. Era-lhe difícil acreditar que era testemunha de tamanha majestade. A cortina negra de marfim misturada com azul-cobalto e manchas índigo com flashes brilhantes que os corpos celestes enfeitavam, fazia-a se sentir diminuta e inferior. Ela suspirou, talvez, pela quinta vez na última hora, olhou de soslaio para o seu companheiro de viagem , que continuava submerso em seus pensamentos. Inevitavelmente o seu peito se oprimiu, ao vê-lo naquele estado. Sentia-se inútil... desde que Black Zamasu tinha sido eliminado e eles viajaram para uma linha do tempo alternativa, Trunks não era o mesmo e ela não sabia como ajudá-lo.

Suas vidas naquele tempo que não era o seu não eram desagradáveis, pelo contrário. Voltar a ver os seus amigos e parentes com vida fora gratificante, pelo menos para ela. Mas Trunks pensava e sentia-se de um modo diferente. Podia perceber nos seus olhos azuis o quão desanimado ele estava, o quão culpado ele se sentia. O tempo no qual tinham decidido - eles não tiveram outra escolha - seguir com as suas vidas não era o deles, a mãe que Trunks chamava de mãe não era de fato a mãe dele. Eles não só tinham modificado estrondosamente os seus futuros, também os de seus "eus" daquele tempo. Eles os receberam de braços abertos e nunca lhes causaram problemas, mas o jovem guerreiro não estava feliz. E não se tratava de ser mal-agradecido, ela achava que tinha a ver com o fato de ele ainda não ter desistido. Trunks continuava pensando em salvar a todos, e isso, para ela, fez com que sentisse ainda mais admiração por esse valente jovem.

Ela caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, Trunk ergueu os olhos do _tablet_ para olhar para ela e depois voltou a seguir com os seus estudos. Mai sorriu sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e apoiou-se no ombro dele. Ela sentiu-o ficar tenso por alguns segundos para, em seguida, render-se à proximidade dela. Era sempre assim, a timidez era a base da personalidade do jovem, mas ela gostava,. Ele tinha tantos contrastes, da timidez à coragem, que, para ela, tornavam Trunks o homem mais nobre e perfeito que conhecia.

\- Já se vê o planeta - ela comentou, tentando ler o arquivo que chamava a atenção do guerreiro.

\- Se os cálculos não falharem, segundo a fórmula da minha mãe, nós estaremos aterrissando em Nova Namek daqui a dois dias - ele murmurou, sem tirar os olhos da tela. Mai assentiu e ficou em silêncio, fazendo-lhe companhia.

Ele podia respirar o cheiro dela, flores e doçura sutil. Seus cabelos negros caíam-lhe como uma cascata pelos seus ombros, e ele não conseguia evitar sentir-se nervoso. Era tolice, ele sabia, porque eles tinham estado muitas vezes assim, e até mais próximos, mas o nervosismo e a ansiedade nunca o abandonavam. Talvez nunca o abandonassem. Tentou concentrar-se no documento que sua mãe gentilmente tinha lhe preparado para que enfrentassem qualquer adversidade que pudessem vir a ter com a nave espacial. Há dias que vinha escutando um barulho estranho do controle gravitacional, e preferiu antecipar-se aos fatos.

Minutos depois, Trunks conseguiu adentrar totalmente os seus pensamentos na informação que ele leu e assimilou. Não queria que nada falhasse, queria fazer tudo corretamente. Ele ainda estava grato à mãe que, apesar de não ter concordado com a partida deles, respeitou-os e ofereceu-lhes todo o apoio necessário. A mulher de cabelos azul-turquesa demorou, mas conseguiu construir uma nave espacial para eles, depois de todo esse tempo eles sabiam como superar os andróides e Black nunca atacou-os, por isso eles não tiveram problemas para conseguirem os materiais necessários. Além disso, ela deu-lhes todos os instrumentos de que pudessem precisar, reservas e ferramentas, em caso de emergência. Mas tinha fé de que eles não iriam precisar delas. Queria acreditar que nada daria errado, que eles encontrariam Nova Namek e que iriam conseguir realizar os seus desejos.

Para Trunks, era a última opção. Depois que sua linha do tempo fora reduzida a nada, ele não conseguia parar de pensar que tinha fracassado com todos e que, embora tivessem viajado para outra linha do tempo, não era uma solução para todos os que tinham morrido nas garras de Black Zamasu. Ele queria remediar o seu erro, queria voltar para o lugar que chamava de lar... sua vida ao lado da sua mãe e do seu outro eu, da outra Mai e da sua Mai não tinha sido totalmente incômoda, talvez incômoda não fosse a palavra certa. Trunks não sentia-se à vontade nesta linha do tempo, por mais que tudo estivesse como antes de Black tê-los atacado, aquela não era a sua vida e nem o seu lugar. Estavam sobrando naquela linha do tempo, apesar de toda a amabilidade e cortesia com que os receberam, ali não era o lar deles. Ele sentia-se morto em vida, sentia que tinha se rendido e tinha deixado todos morrerem. Nada fora suficiente... mas havia uma saída, uma opção que ele não considerara antes:

Namek.

Sua mãe tinha lhe contado, quando criança, onde ela conhecera o seu pai, e tinha sido no planeta de origem de Piccolo; lá, assim como na Terra, eles tinham Esferas do Dragão. A grande e importante diferença era que as do planeta verde eram as originais, e muito mais poderosas do que aquelas que Kami-sama tinha replicado na Terra. Após Freeza ter destruído o planeta dos namekuseijins, eles se refugiaram na Terra e, alguns meses depois, pediram ao seu dragão para que buscasse um novo planeta para viver, com características similares às do planeta de origem deles. Esse era o objetivo dele, a Nova Namek e as Esferas do Dragão. Ele pediria para que a sua linha do tempo fosse restaurada, com todas as pessoas inocentes que Black tinha assassinado cruelmente. Antes ele nunca considerara isso, afinal estavam concentrados em restaurarem as suas vidas depois dos andróides, mas agora era diferente, agora tudo conspirava para que pudessem concretizar aquela aventura que mudaria as suas vidas, que lhes daria uma nova oportunidade.

Nada podia dar errado.

* * *

\- Este é Namek ? - perguntou ela, cautelosamente. Olhou de soslaio para o guerreiro que, assim como ela, olhava para a terra com ceticismo. O que era normal, depois de terem aterrissado em dez planetas diferentes, a ilusão já tinha desaparecido e, pouco a pouco, a decepção ia assumindo o controle da situação.

\- Eu não sei - respondeu o jovem, sem olhar para ela. Evitando revelar que ele também estava cansado da situação.

Mai olhou para trás, onde a nave aterrissara, entre dois grandes monumentos rochosos cobertos de musgo verde-azulado. Ela franziu as suas finas sobrancelhas, olhando para as saliências do relevo. Olhou novamente para o companheiro, que agora agachava-se para tocar a grama azul. Caminhou até ele ao mesmo tempo que ia segurando uma mecha do seu cabelo e escondendo-o por trás da orelha, quando a brisa sacudiu-lhe os cabelos e a roupa. Viu Trunks olhar pensativo para o chão, alheio ao fato de os seus cabelos balançarem-se sob o ritmo do vento que batia-lhe no rosto.

\- Há algo de errado ? - ela perguntou, preocupada.

\- ...As cores se parecem com o que a minha mãe descreveu - ele murmurou, pensativo - , mas eu não sinto a energia de ninguém.

\- ...E se eles estiverem escondidos ?... - perguntou ela, ingenuamente. Mas,àquela altura, o jovem já tinha desmoronado por dentro.

\- Impossível - ele respondeu categoricamente - O seu _ki_ deveria ser sentido de qualquer maneira - disse ele, a contragosto, levantando-se. Mai ficou em silêncio. As feições do jovem alertaram-na de que o humor dele não era dos melhores, e ela preferia evitar qualquer discussão. Viu-o voltar à nave e suspirou. Virou-se para o horizonte, onde a água esverdeada brilhava graças ao sol intenso que aquecia aquele planeta desconhecido.

Ele chutava pedras enquanto ia caminhando de volta à nave. Sentia-se tão irritado... na Terra parecera uma boa idéia, por que nada dava certo ? Estava cansado de percorrer planetas, e, pouco a pouco, ir perdendo as esperanças. Deveria desistir ? Suspirou, esgotado, e apertou o botão da portinhola. Demorou mais do que o esperado, mas a porta abriu; Trunks, submerso em seus pensamentos, não percebeu, até estar dentro da nave, a luz vermelha de emergência que iluminava tudo ao seu redor. Ele arregalou os olhos e correu até o painel de controle, foi fácil ler a mensagem de estado de emergência da cápsula. A nave operava sob o comando de alerta, todos os sistemas autorizavam a poupança energética e isso limitava o funcionamento habitual, e, pior ainda, atrasava a viagem. Ele tinha pensado em partir imediatamente, mas a nave não iria decolar naquele estado.

Ele praguejou em voz baixa, verificou apressado o relatório de erros. Queria ir embora o mais rápido possível. Tudo parecia conspirar contra ele, seus dedos moviam-se com agilidade sobre o _tablet,_ mas o sistema não o acompanhava e desacelerava a cada comando que ele programava.

\- Maldição - ele murmurou entredentes. Estava farto ! Parecia que ele não era do agrado de alguma divindade. Por que tudo de ruim lhe acontecia ? Nascera em meio à desgraça, agora não tinha um lugar para onde ir e nem sequer tinha conseguido defender aqueles a quem amava. Que tipo de brincadeira era essa ? Ele não achava graça. Não se considerava uma má pessoa, porém tudo de ruim lhe acontecia. Trunks chegou a um ponto em que algo tão simples como não ser obedecido pelo sistema o desequilibrou. Foi um acúmulo de coisas que o fez sentir-se derrotado, miserável.

A culpa que o acompanhava constantemente, a derrota, o vazio por não sentir-se à vontade em nenhum lugar, por sentir-se perdido... tudo isso acompanhado pelas pequenas falhas que sofria a sua viagem, teve como resultado o fato de ele querer desistir. Ele estava cansado, tivera muitas esperanças inúteis, sem base e sem futuro, não queria mais se iludir. Ele cansou de se esforçar e de não receber nada em troca, de que seus objetivos não se concretizassem. Ele desabou no chão da sala de controle e fechou os olhos com força, esfregando as mãos no rosto, tentando conter as lágrimas de raiva.

\- Trunks... - ele ouviu atrás de si. Respirou com dificuldade e fingiu uma calma que não sentia. Sem se virar, falou com o seu tom de voz habitual.

\- Há um pequeno erro no sistema... não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Com certeza a aterrissagem forçada danificou algo - disse ele, tentando sorrir, embora ela não pudesse vê-lo - Assim que isso for resolvido, nós vamos partir.

\- Partir ? - perguntou ela, perplexa, olhando para o local com o cenho franzido. A luz vermelha tornava difícil distinguir o ambiente e a fazia sentir-se insegura. Caminhou até o quartinho onde ela lembrava-se de ter visto uma lanterna - Onde nós vamos ?

\- ...Onde você quer ir ? - Mai parou de se movimentar e olhou dentro da cômoda. Ela franziu o cenho e virou-se para o homem que continuava sentado no chão, sem se mexer.

\- Que pergunta é essa, Trunks ? - perguntou ela, desconfortável - Nós estamos procurando Namek, não é ? É preciso continuar a procurá-lo, certo ?

\- ...Você realmente quer isso ?

\- Claro que sim ! - exclamou ela, levantando a voz; desconcentrou-se por alguns segundos ao ver uma lâmpada com bateria que funcionava. Pegou-a com rapidez e apertou o botão, a lâmpada acendeu rapidamente e iluminou, com uma luz esbranquiçada, em um diâmetro de dois metros ao redor dela. Virou-se para Trunks e continuou: - Se eu não quisesse, eu teria dito isso a você antes de começarmos esta viagem.

\- Você realmente teria me dito ? - ele perguntou, desanimado.

\- Mas o que há com você ? Claro que eu teria lhe dito ! Você me conhece, sabe que eu não escondo nada de você, Trunks - disse ela, andando até ele. Franziu o cenho diante do silêncio dele, agachou-se ao seu lado e pôs a lâmpada perto deles - ...Mas você tem escondido coisas - disse ela, acusadoramente - O que há de errado ?

\- ... - ele evitou olhar para o rosto dela. Mai podia saber o que estava acontecendo apenas olhando-o nos olhos. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando reprimir as suas emoções - Eu sinto... sinto que esta viagem foi em vão.

\- Não diga isso - murmurou Mai, segurando-lhe a mão e procurando os olhos dele. A luz da lâmpada fazia um jogo de luz e sombras sobre eles, e ela podia ver o azul dos olhos dele - É muito cedo para desistirmos, você não acha ?

\- Como você consegue manter a esperança, afinal ? - perguntou ele, realmente curioso. Virou-se para ela à beira das lágrimas. Com ela, cedia facilmente, expressava as suas emoções. Não podia fingir ser forte com Mai ao seu lado, porque ele se expunha, querendo ou não.

\- Você é a minha esperança, Trunks - ela respondeu, com um genuíno sorriso nos lábios. Ao ver o rosto perplexo do meio-sayajin, ela corou, abaixou a cabeça e tentou conter o seu pudor. Era uma mulher adulta, não podia agir assim com um jovenzinho - Sempre foi, desde que eu te conheci.

\- Mas... a única coisa que eu tenho feito é cometer erros - ele soltou, angustiado - Como você pode confiar em mim... depois de...? - Mai franziu o cenho e negou rapidamente, balançando os seus cabelos negros, os quais ele gostava tanto.

\- Não diga isso, Trunks - ela sussurrou, angustiada. Pôs a sua mão livre na bochecha bronzeada dele e acariciou-a, aproximou-se do rosto dele e continuou na sussurrar - Você é muito duro consigo mesmo, não é seu dever nos proteger, tampouco ser o nosso salvador, e mesmo assim você o é. Você assume a responsabilidade por tudo, leve as coisas com calma, está bem ? Você é metade humano, afinal, tem o direito de errar e de falhar - ela apoiou a sua testa na dele. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração dele sobre a sua pele. Ele sentiu o cheiro dela e permaneceu com o calor que emanava do peito dela. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, desfrutando da companhia um do outro - Eu vou apoiá-lo em tudo. Você pode contar comigo para tudo. Mas eu não vou deixá-lo cair - ela afirmou com segurança - Se você não tiver forças para se levantar, eu vou arrastá-lo. Não vou deixar você desistir, você não é assim.

\- Mai... - ele sussurrou, emocionado. E, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dele, ela se adiantou e beijou-o, selando suas palavras com um beijo carregado de sentimentos que confirmava o que ambos já sabiam: eles não estavam sós, se tinham um ao outro.

O beijo suave e gentil do início tornou-se apaixonado e exigente depois de alguns minutos. Mai suspirou na sua boca e, aos poucos, começou a empurrá-lo com as mãos até o chão. Trunks não ofereceu nenhuma resistência e, prisioneiro dos lábios dela, deixou-se cair e lentamente caiu de costas no chão. Enquanto as mãos dela percorriam-lhe o tórax com urgência, o jovem não parava de pensar no quão mal-agradecido ele podia ser naqueles momentos de fraqueza emocional. Ele não estava só, Mai estava ao seu lado e apoiando-o. Não apenas ele tinha que aprender a viver com o que lhe acontecera, ela também tinha perdido os seus entes queridos, e ainda assim ela permanecia de pé, firme, implacável. Ele admirava-a, admirava-a muito. Ele sentiu que poderia ter a força necessária desde que ela estivesse ao seu lado, segurando-lhe a mão ou beijando-o, como agora.

Na maior parte do tempo, ele não via os seus aspectos positivos, mas essa mulher que beijava o seu pescoço, excitando-o, sempre tinha algo a dizer a esse respeito. Ele não via as suas virtudes, mas ela sim, e as valorizava. Ele via todo o potencial que ela possuía, e freqüentemente se perguntava se ela tinha consciência disso, certamente sim... ninguém podia ser tão cego a ponto de não ver o quão maravilhosa ela era. Ele aproximou o corpo dela, abraçando-a pela cintura, ela não demorou a acomodar-se no seu colo. Quase com pudor, subiu as mãos pelas costas dela, como se não a tivesse tocado antes. Suas respirações se misturavam, suas línguas lutavam numa doce disputa, e logo os vaivéns fizeram-se sentir.

Mai, ansiosa, procurou a bainha da sua camisa e subiu-a com impaciência. Trunks ajudou-a a levantar os braços, deixando-a tirar a roupa. As mãos suaves da mulher percorreram o abdômen duro e acentuado, ele não quis ficar atrás e sentiu os botões do casaco, desabotoando-os com maestria. Desta vez, foi a vez dela ajudá-lo; com um certeiro movimento de ombros, o casaco foi descendo-lhe lentamente pelas costas, e ele puxou as mangas, para apressar a situação. As mãos dele deslizaram sob o tecido e subiram pelo ventre dela, ele sentiu-a estremecer, agarrou os seus seios e apalpou-os com urgência. Ela, por sua vez, não perdeu tempo, e começou a baixar o zíper da calça.

O calor dentro da nave logo tornou-se insuportável, mas foi fácil de ignorar para os dois beijos tornaram-se sonoros e os suspiros ofegantes eram difíceis de serem contidos.A respiração era escassa, ela gemia sobre a pélvis dele sem parar de se mover, tornando a união de corpos cada vez mais prazerosa para ambos. Trunks admirava-lhe o rosto delineado pelo prazer, assim, meio vestido e meio nu, apreciava a visão panorâmica. O herói do futuro reivindicou a sua companheira num agarrão possessivo, deixando vir à tona os seus instintos primitivos, que sempre tornavam-se protagonistas quando se amavam. Abraçou-a pressionado pelo seu calor, pela sua proximidade, como se estar dentro dela não fosse suficiente e ele quisesse fundir as suas peles em um só ser. Ela beijou-lhe a boca, sem deixar de se mover, circundou-lhe o pescoço com os seus braços magros e grudou os seios no seu peito másculo. Ele ajudou-a com os movimentos dos quadris e não demorou a juntar-se ao balanço, seus cabelos negros se balançavam ao som dos movimentos dela batendo-lhe nas costas, mas não importava, nada importava se ele estivesse com ele.

Suas línguas enroscaram-se, não querendo se separar, seus rostos em brasa e suas peles molhadas de suor advertiam-lhes sobre a alta temperatura que os invadia, os movimentos se aceleraram e, com eles, os seus corpos entregaram-se às portas do prazer. Ela tremeu sobre o corpo dele. Trunks segurou-a em seu abraço e, sem soltar-lhe os lábios, tomou-lhe o seu hálito quente e doce. Ele enrijeceu-se debaixo dela, e, sem romper a união de corpos, sob a tênue luz da lâmpada, a única testemunha do ato de amor de ambos, tocou as portas do céu no chão da nave, abraçado à mulher que amava. Eles respiraram agitados, seus rostos avermelhados, os cabelos como adesivos em suas testas, e seus peitos que subiam e desciam estrondosamente, era só o que quebrava o silêncio da nave.

\- Nós devíamos... dar uma olhada antes de irmos embora - soltou ela de repente, entre suspiros, chamando a atenção do jovem, que não parava de acariciar-lhe as costas.

\- Mas eu não sinto ninguém... - ele murmurou, sonolento.

\- Não temos nada a perder, além do tempo - disse ela, afastando-se do peito dele para olhá-lo - Você não acha ?

\- Você tem razão - ele concordou, sorrindo-lhe em resposta, e Mai devolveu-lhe o sorriso, aliviada ao ver a sua disposição recuperada, sem aquele olhar de tristeza e de decepção que lhe consumia a alma por não poder ajudá-lo.

Depois de descansar do seu encontro amoroso, ela pegou a lâmpada e levou-a até o banheiro. Eles não demoraram a tomar um banho, foi como se as palavras dela tivessem revitalizado o jovem. Mai viu, satisfeita, Trunks apressando-se a sair para vasculhar o desconhecido planeta. Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, o casal estava fora da nave outra vez. Trunks ergueu o olhar para o céu verde, as nuvens dispersas era a única coisa que contrastava com o manto esverdeado que os cobria.

Olhar o céu estranho para ele, fez com que ele pensasse em seu futuro. O que eles fariam se nunca encontrassem Namek ? Quanto tempo demorariam para encontrá-lo ? E se não conseguissem realizar o seu desejo ?... O que seria deles ? Uma idéia em particular deixava a sua mente apreensiva, ele sentia-se em uma corda bamba, onde não podia recuar, e aúnica coisa que podia fazer era seguir em frente, ele olhava para o vazio e tinha medo. Ele temia pelo futuro de ambos, sentia-se tão à deriva.

Mai virou-se para ele, e não demorou a reconhecer a preocupação nos seus olhos azuis. Segurou a mão dele, tentando dar-lhe forças e, sem olhar para ele, empurrou-o para frente, para dar o primeiro passo. Trunks ficou em silêncio, deixou-se arrastar por ela, sem deixar de olhar para os cabelos negros dela, que bailavam ao compasso do vento, tudo era mais fácil com ela apoiando-o. Então ele entendeu que, independente do resultado, ele não estaria só, eles tinham um ao outro e, se fosse sempre assim, tudo ficaria bem.

Ele sorriu mais animado, e, sem soltar a mão dela, puxou-a até ele. Ela ofegou espantada e virou-se para ele, mas o meio-sayajin não lhe deu tempo de reagir ao levantá-la nos seus fortes braços e elevou-a até o céu.

\- Mai - ele falou alto, para poder fazer-se ouvir sobre o vento, os olhos negros dela pousaram-se atentos sobre o seu rosto - , independente do resultado... obrigado por me apoiar - disse ele, sentindo o rosto corar.

\- Obrigada a você, por ter aparecido em minha vida - Trunks sentiu o seu coração bater com força, e tinha certeza de que ela podia escutá-lo, estando encostada no seu peito, mas não tinha importância, afinal de contas, batia por ela.

Enquanto eles voavam pelo planeta, o jovem do futuro entendeu ima coisa: não importava onde eles estivessem, o seu lugar era ao lado dela. Se conseguissem realizar o seu desejo, ela estaria ao seu lado, se fracassassem, ela estaria ao seu lado. No fim, não importava onde eles construíssem as suas vidas. Onde quer que estivesse o lugar ideal no Universo no qual eles pudessem reconstruir as suas vidas, contanto que estivessem juntos, podiam chamá-lo de lar.

\- Olhe lá ! - exclamou ela, fazendo-o despertar de seus pensamentos - Parecem casas ! - ele olhou espantado para onde Mai estava apontando e arregalou os olhos ao ver, por si mesmo, pequenas casas em formato oval, com pontas brancas... assim como sua mãe lhe descrevera.

\- Nós estamos... em Namek - ele sorriu, sentindo os olhos ficarem úmidos.

\- Não importa o resultado, Trunks - disse ela, à beira das lágrimas, por causa da emoção - Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado - ele abraçou-a com mais força, assentiu sem deixar de sorrir para ela, e ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

O casal, mais esperançoso do que antes, voou empolgado, com o futuro brilhando nos seus olhos. Ele entendeu que o seu lar sempre estivera bem debaixo do seu nariz, que ele só queria remediar o seu erro, dar uma chance a todos, assim como ele e Mai a tinham. A oportunidade de serem felizes, como eles eram, juntos, e como sempre seriam, independente do lugar em que eles estivessem.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução de minha parte, a minha quarta tradução do fandom de Dragon Ball Z, e a primeira com o ship Trunks/Mai. Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
